


【Natasha x 你】（8）

by DLDWDR



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	【Natasha x 你】（8）

“You gotta help me！”Skye情绪激动的站在你面前大声嚷嚷道。  
你摇摇头无奈地听着，思考应该怎么让她冷静下来，“That’s crazy。”  
“Come on，if we want the truth，we’ve got to get it ourselves.”她死死抓住你的手晃动起来，一副不达目的不罢休的样子。  
你被她晃得有些头晕，想拒绝但也知道Skye一直以来都想查清关于她父母的消息，这时候和她讲道理无疑是对牛弹琴。  
“你难道就不想知道你父母当年为什么被杀吗？”  
“Well…Natasha告诉我是因为他们参与了一起违法交易，并且当时情况很危险…”  
“但她并没有告诉你具体原因不是吗？”  
你叹了口气：“Skye，你想过吗，也许我们一直以来寻找的真相会更让人难受。”  
“Yes，但如果不搞清楚这会困扰我一辈子，”她严肃地看着你，“别告诉我你一点儿也不好奇。”  
“……”你确实有些动摇了，以前的事情你能记得的并不多，你问过Natasha，她每次也都是寥寥几句带过。  
“So…what exactly do you have in mind？”你试探的问道。  
“I have a plan，but I need your help…”她四下看了看，确定没人后才把你拉到楼梯的拐角处放低了音量：“我们今晚潜进shield的信息库，你进去把电脑里的文件存到这上面。”她从口袋里掏出一个flash drive放到你手上。  
你听着她一口气说完，手心里已经浸出一层薄汗，“Well，i know it's hard to hear，but…we don't have the clearance…you need to calm down.”  
“你知道，本来我自己可以完成的，但是他们给我戴上了这个该死的东西。”Skye伸出手上的监控手环泄了气，有这玩意儿在，只要她一接近电子设备立刻就会被发现。  
你犹豫了半天，狠下心咬咬牙应了下来：“Fine，I will do it，”尽管如此还是有些顾虑地问她：“你考虑清楚了，这样做有什么样的后果。”  
“你放心，就算被发现了我会说是我逼你的。”  
“That’s not what i mean，”看她还想说什么，你打断道：“算了…听天由命吧。离晚上还有段时间，你帮我熟悉一下shield内部的环境。”  
其实对于shield你并不是特别熟悉，每次来大多数时候都是找Natasha，由于局里很多地方都需要权限才能进入，所以你能活动的场所很少，更何况还是那样机密的地方。  
跟着Skye恶补了一个下午的室内结构，到了深夜等人差不多走完时你们才悄悄溜了进去。

“OK，go.”  
Skye输入密码后门便开了，你猫着身子轻手轻脚的进去，她就在门口替你守着。  
“Remember，once you plug it in，you’ll only have three minutes…”  
你一心只想着速战速决，也没听清身后Skye再说些什么，走到长廊尽头，打开电脑输入早已背熟的密码，在一连串的文件中找到了你们需要的东西后就准备传输进flash drive，没料到才刚找到USB插口，还没来得及插进去手臂就被一只强有力的大手握住。  
“What are you doing here？”  
“Uh…”你没想到这么快就被警卫发现，手被他抓住往上提，被迫踮起了脚尖才能站稳。  
你往门口的方向望去，Skye用眼神向你暗示，在警卫伸手要去摘下你脸上的口罩时你用另一只空着的手从裤袋里拔出事前准备好的针管朝着他的手掌刺去。  
“啊——”  
“I'm so sorry sir.”你看着倒在地上的大块头有些抱歉。  
“hey！Get out of there，they are coming straight for us。”  
听到Skye的叫唤你才回过神来，一秒也不敢耽搁地往门口跑去。  
“现在怎么办？”你听着越来越近的脚步声，吓得贴紧了Skye，警惕地看向四周。  
“她们在这！”发现你们的警卫马上冲着对讲机那头的同伴发出讯号。  
“Skye…”  
“Run！”她拉起惊魂未定的你就往另一头跑去，一路跟着她兜兜转转还要躲避身后的追击几乎耗尽了你所有的精力。  
“I'm shagged out…”你双手撑着膝盖喘着粗气，后悔为什么要答应她干这种不靠谱的事儿，要是被Natasha发现了，自己就算有几条命也不够她揍的。  
“Don’t stop!”Skye倒回来拽着你又继续往前跑，你像个丧尸似的任由她拉着跑到了出口。  
“Hey，who are you?!”  
听到熟悉的声音，一扭头就看到了Tony带着Happy向你们这边走来。  
”We need to get out of here，now！！”  
这下你是真的急了冲着Skye低声吼道，用力地推门却怎么也打不开，不用想也知道各个出口都已经被锁上了。  
“Damn it！”你绝望地对着门踹了一脚，然后认命地转身迎上走来的两人。  
“Hi Tony，what a coincidence，what are you doing here so late at night？”Skye见逃不掉了，索性直接摘下了面罩，笑的一脸无辜。  
“well，i could ask you the same thing.”Tony也配合的笑了笑，然后把视线停留在你身上：“hey，sweetheart.”  
你只好尴尬的取下口罩冲他干笑了两声。  
“We need to get out of here before they sees us，so…”  
Tony看着眼前两个小姑娘一脸无助地望向自己，如果不帮忙倒真成了罪人。  
他使了个眼色，你们便听话的退到一边，Tony将手掌放上识别系统，很快门就打开了。  
你们道了声谢后刚想撒腿离开又被拦住，“Go wait in the car，happy会陪着你们。”  
在车上等了一会儿后Tony才回来，一上车就朝你们吼道：“What the hell have you done？!”  
你和Skye对视了一眼，谁也没敢开口。  
“如果你们不打算开口的话，很抱歉姑娘们，我只能把你们送回去。”见你们并不打算说实话，Tony威胁道。  
“Please don't!”你和Skye对视了一眼，知道瞒不住索性实话实说......

“就该让你们被抓起来关上几天。我得提醒你little girl，Natasha要是知道了会气死的。”安静听完你们的阐述后Tony打趣道。  
听了他的话你下意识地揉了揉屁股，眼睛酸酸的。   
“能不能不要告诉她，求你了。”  
“傻孩子，就算我不说你以为她就不会发现了吗？”Tony反问道。  
你的心沉到了谷底，看着窗外一言不发地想着当Natasha得知你的所作所为后的反应，越想越感到脊背发凉。

在Tony家过了一夜后你顶着大大的黑眼圈起来，昨晚因为担心害怕一晚上也没怎么睡，反倒是Skye，一回来刚沾上枕头就进入了梦乡，看着她睡的如此安稳你不禁有些羡慕，别人就算犯了错顶多被训两句也就算了，而自己只怕是一周也别想下床。  
简单的洗簌了一下打算和Tony说一声就回去，没想到一下楼就看到Natasha坐在大厅的沙发上，从她沉着脸一言不发的样子来看想必是已经知道了。  
你站在楼梯口蹑手蹑脚地想趁她没看见你之前赶紧回楼上去，现在这时候过去无异于主动往枪口上撞。  
“你还想去哪儿？”  
刚走了两步，Natasha的声音就在身后响起，你不得不停下脚步回头面对她。  
“Mom…”  
“过来。”  
你无奈地当着Tony和Happy的面颤颤巍巍地走到Natasha面前，你希望她好歹给你留点面子，不要在别人面前教训你。  
“昨晚去哪儿了？”  
“…”  
“不说话？”  
“…”你紧闭着双唇低头不去看她。  
即便心里很清楚Natasha一定已经对你那点儿破事了如指掌了，但你还是无法在总目睽睽之下认错求饶。  
Natasha看你倔强的样子，忍了一晚的怒火又再次被点燃。  
“Turn around.”她毫不客气的命令道。  
你知道她要做什么，站在原地进退两难，眼泪也不争气地涌上来，可怜巴巴地看着她，希望她能手下留情。  
“I said turn around！”Natasha像没有看到你通红的双眼，语气严厉不容置疑。  
你这才不情愿地磨蹭着挪动了步伐，一点一点转过去。她看你这幅忸怩的模样，直接上手被你掰了过去，一手按着你的肩膀将你圈住，另一只手“啪”的一下就打了下来，声音十分清脆，在场的人都听的一清二楚。  
比起挨打的痛，此刻你更在意的是Natasha居然当着外人的面打你，委屈的情绪一股脑地涌上来，眼泪断了线似的往下掉。  
“啪啪啪”  
一连三下打得你身子不停的往前倾倒，若不是她一手将你护住恐怕自己已经被打趴了。  
“嘿Natasha，够了。”  
Tony看不下去，冲上来抓住了Natasha再次扬起的手。  
“放手。”  
“你会把她打坏的，我可不允许你在我眼前虐待小朋友。”Tony没有听她的，而是搂着你躲到了一旁。  
你躲在Tony身后怯生生地偷瞄了一眼对面的Natasha，发现她也正盯着你，四目相对的瞬间你马上又低下头看着脚尖。  
“站过来。”Natasha指了指身旁。  
你怕她再打你，捏着衣角不敢迈步。  
“一，”  
“二，”  
终于，在她快要数到三时你还是不争气地走了过去，理智告诉你这时候挑战Natasha的忍耐性不是明智的选择。  
Natasha看着小孩害怕又不敢不听话的可怜模样说不心疼是假的，但也并没有就此心软，冷着脸使了个眼色，小孩再次乖乖地转过身去。  
“啪”  
又是十分力度的一下，只是这次没有了Natasha的维护小姑娘被惯性牵引着向前迈了一小步，但很快又调整好姿势站了回去。  
“Natasha！住手！”Tony提高了音量，他哪里能忍心看到小姑娘受这样的伤害，心里暗自埋怨Natasha的心狠。  
“是啊Nat，不要太苛刻了，she‘s just a kid。”Happy也看不下去，Natasha生气沉着脸的样子连他看了都害怕，况且刚刚那几巴掌她几乎是下了死手打下去，Happy瞧着，甚至自己身后都感到了几分莫须有的痛。  
听到他们为你求情，你更加难为情，羞红了脸，噙着泪小声地问Natasha:”Mom,我们回家好不好?”  
“想好了？”Natasha停下手里的工作。  
“Yes…please,anywhere but here."

“Mom,I'm really sorry."回去的路上Natasha专心的开着车，你讨厌她的沉默，琢磨不透她的心思只会让你越发不安。  
“Noted."她头也不回，只是盯着眼前的路。  
你原本还想说些什么，却被她冷淡的态度憋了回去，安静的坐在一旁不再出声。

一进门Natasha就自顾自地往楼上走去，你不得已只好跟在身后。  
她换了件衣服，又给自己倒了杯酒坐在一旁悠闲地喝着，而你站在一旁像是不存在似的，走也不是留也不是。  
当杯子见底时你以为她终于要理你了，没想到她只是拿起酒瓶又续了一杯。  
“Mom..."你小声叫她。  
她终于抬头看了你一眼，接着命令道：“去把藤条拿来。”  
你心里咯噔一下，知道逃不过，照她的吩咐从柜子上取下熟悉的藤条递到她面前。  
“太久没挨打规矩都忘了？”她没有接过去，而是挑了挑眉轻笑道。  
你犹豫了一会儿，还是默默地跪了下去，把藤条乖乖地捧在手心里。  
Natasha从你手上接过藤条，你刚想把手放下就听到她一声呵斥：“我让你放下了吗？”  
你赶紧又把手伸好送到她面前。  
“嗖～啪！”  
藤条夹带着风声狠狠抽在手心，钻心的疼让你缩回了手放在背后不停地揉着。  
“伸好！”  
“呜呜…疼…”你哭着看向她，眼里满是恐惧，却还是不敢不听话，把手掌再次平铺着举过胸前，经过刚刚的一下，白皙的肌肤上鼓起了一道深深的痕迹。  
“嗖～啪！”  
“嗖～啪！”  
“嗖～啪！”  
“哼…”你从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，忍者尽量不想让自己哭出声，背绷的笔直。  
Natasha一下又一下不减力度地打在小姑娘早已布满肿痕的小手上，每打一下小孩的身体都随之一颤。  
“Mommy…不打手了好不好，好疼…”你可怜巴巴地求她放过你的手心，上面已经密密麻麻布满了愣子，手总共就那么大点面积，早已经被藤条吻了个遍，Natasha每打一下都覆盖在旧伤上，灼伤一样的疼。  
“起来。”  
你麻溜地爬了起来，看到Natasha也站起身你就知道大事不妙。果不其然腿还没站直就被一只手拎到床上按着，裤子被她毫不留情地扒拉了下来。  
你没有做多余的挣扎而是选了个让自己尽可能舒服点的姿势趴好。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
藤条打在屁股上也并没有比手上好多少，两瓣臀肉受力均匀地挨着，很快就肿了一片，就连大腿也没能幸免。  
Natasha看着小姑娘屁股上肿起一条条醒目的楞子，新伤覆盖旧伤，好些地方已经呈青紫色，几乎破皮，皱了皱眉还是没再打下去，而是将目标转移到大腿和小腿。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
腿上的刺痛让你跌下床跪坐在地上，屁股和小腿碰撞的瞬间又马上弹起来，挺直了腰板让屁股腾空。  
“谁让你乱动了？趴回去！”  
Natasha没料到小孩会突然摔下床，一时间没拉住，见人没事后才放下心来，对小家伙的行为有点生气。  
“呜呜呜不要…”你说什么也不想再挨下去了，捂着屁股不住地往后退。  
Natasha本就在气头上，看到你还在往后躲直接上手把你拽起来按在腿上。  
“啪啪啪”  
“还敢躲？”  
虽然和藤条比起来巴掌威力轻多了，但原本就伤痕累累的屁股在Natasha沉重的巴掌下还是火辣辣的疼，你再也顾不上什么形象，像个小孩一样在她面前放声哭了起来。  
“很委屈？你做事情之前想过后果吗。”  
她的巴掌一下比一下凌厉，你终于知道什么叫屁股开花，身后的两团肉被她打得轻轻颤抖着。  
“要不是Tony帮忙，你以为你现在还能趴在我腿上挨打？”  
Natasha的话让你心里一阵后怕。的确，要是真的被逮住，自己现在只怕是已经被铐在Shield的审讯室里了。  
“我错了…”你自知理亏，也没脸再辩解。  
Natasha把你扶起，岔开腿让你站在她两腿之间，你脸上的眼泪还没擦干，手乖乖地贴在两侧垂着头不敢看她。  
“你想要真相为什么不直接来问我？”Natasha有些失望，看向你的眼神不再凌厉，但那份失落却像刀子一样直割你心。  
“我…我只是，”你一时不知该如何回答，你不是没有想过认真的问问Natasha，你知道她一定会告诉你真相，但同时你也怕从她口中得知真相只会让自己更加难受，所以倒不如自己去找答案。  
“算了，”Natasha摇摇头，“去那边跪着，一小时。自己看时间。”  
说完她就出去了，留你一个人在墙角跪着，你偷偷摸了摸身后，屁股上多出了许多硬块，稍稍揉了一下就疼得你咬紧了牙。比起身后的痛，Natasha对你的失望才是最让人难受的。想到她刚刚的眼神，嗓子里像被什么东西噎住了一般涩涩的，想哭哭不出来。  
一个小时过去她没再回来过，你艰难地站起身，在全身镜里看到自己红肿发紫的屁股，触目惊心的鞭痕横穿在屁股和两条腿上，自己忍着疼简单的上了药后蒙在被子里大哭了一场才好受些。


End file.
